Juli Mizrahi
Dr. Juli Mizrahi (née Niwashiro) heads investigations into the appearances of the alien scourge called the Gnosis. She formed the Subcommittee on Close Encounters, also known as the S.O.C.E., in T.C. 4754 following increased Gnosis activity. Based in Galaxy Federation planetary capital Fifth Jerusalem, she is the ex-wife and widow of scientist Joachim Mizrahi. Joachim co-created MOMO Mizrahi with Juli. Personality Juli is a very mature and complex character. Her dead husband and dead daughter are a burden she carries. Even when Sakura was alive, being the mother of a mentally disabled child was no easy task, and it was quite difficult. She has trouble and difficulty accepting MOMO, a Realian meant to evoke Sakura, not a human. It hurts Juli to see so many 100-Series Realians scattered across the galaxy because they serve as a constant reminder of Sakura's death. Somehow, Juli manages to find the strength to keep going. She lost her daughter, who was sick for many years. Her husband made a bunch of Realians that look just like Sakura, and then Joachim died and became a scapegoat for the Miltian Conflict and the Gnosis, and some blame was also passed onto her. With family shame, Juli may be one of the most despised women in the entire universe. Juli may not be a physical fighter, but she possesses incredible emotional strength, and is an active member behind-the-scenes. Even though her husband was famous and important, she worked and made a name for herself in her own right as a prominent politician. Juli did her own thing instead of clinging to her husband's arm. Juli's motherly role is not the sole point of her character. While it is important, and it gives her complexity, strength and motivation, it does not entirely define her. Juli has other roles: she is at the forefront of the movement to investigate and combat the Gnosis, and is explored in other ways beyond her role as a mother. Her social difficulties, savant-like science skills, and birth to a daughter who shows features of nonverbal autism indicate she may suffer from Asperger Syndrome. Biography Joachim Mizrahi and newly-assigned U-TIC research staff member, Juli Niwashiro, produced a child, Sakura Mizrahi. Due partly to Sakura's unusual illness, their married life did not last long. Sakura's disease shut down her central nervous system. It was described as "hypersensitivity to the synchronicity of the U.M.N." and implies that somehow her mind had connected to the mysteriously mentioned Upper Domain, which manifested as a sort of autism which prevented her from interacting with others, though she appeared to be capable of basic motor functions and was still able to perceive the outside world. .]] Juli lived on Zavarov and was at the Yuriev Institute to attempt to treat Sakura's disease. Dmitri Yuriev aided Juli in this endeavor, and called his U.R.T.V. units to help. This is when Juli met Rubedo, U.R.T.V. 666. Unfortunately, an experiment at the Yuriev Institute resulted in the death of Sakura. Sakura's death left the Mizrahis emotionally distraught. Dmitri Yuriev informed Joachim of this matter personally. Joachim's research objective now changed from treating Sakura to reviving her: the creation of a new Sakura. After the Miltian Conflict, Juli lived with great family shame because her late husband was wrongly framed for it by Ormus. ''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Although MOMO, the 100-Series Realian child, is registered as her daughter, Juli has a secret reason for wanting the cyborg mercenary Ziggurat 8 to transport MOMO to Second Miltia, instead of bringing her back to Fifth Jerusalem: the analysis of the Y-Data hidden deep within MOMO's subconscious. In Episode I, Juli would rather not have anything to do with MOMO, even though she is legally MOMO's mother. She never quite got comfortable with the fact that her husband, Joachim created MOMO in the image of their late daughter, Sakura. She felt like MOMO was some sort of sick attempt to replace or recreate Sakura and she couldn't bring herself to try and relate to her. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse MOMO is escorted to Juli for analysis of the Y-Data at the U.M.N. Control Center. At first, Juli acts very cold to MOMO. When Albedo Piazzolla hacks into the Y-Data, Juli is forced to make a difficult choice: kill MOMO before Albedo can obtain the Y-Data, or let MOMO live and risk U-TIC obtaining the key to Miltia and the Zohar. After speaking with Ziggy, Juli's view of MOMO began to change when he suggested to treat MOMO like a second daughter, rather than a replacement daughter for Sakura; imagine she has two daughters - one that is deceased and one that is still alive. Juli began to open up more to MOMO after that point and began to realize that she was indeed her own unique person and not just a copy of Sakura. After the events in Xenosaga Episode II, she decided to live with MOMO and accepted her role as her mother, with Ziggy on standby should a crisis arise. Xenosaga: A Missing Year Juli helps protect Almadel from Gnosis. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Juli transfers to the military's research facility. When Shion Uzuki visits the CAT Testing Grounds at Fifth Jerusalem, Juli helps her witness the Federation's weapons against the Gnosis, T-elos and Omega Res Novae. Juli introduces Shion to Abel, a boy who pilots Omega Res Novae. Shion and her allies are asked to investigate the mysterious floating landmass Rennes-le-Château at the behest of Juli. In the ending, Juli works with Scientia to construct a new non-U.M.N. network. Etymology In German, "Juli" means "July." The Japanese transliteration of the name, Yuri, means "Lily"; thus she is included in the group of female characters named after flowers. Her last name is an allusion to the Mizrahi Jews. Her maiden name, Niwashiro, also contains the word "Garden" in Japanese. Quotes * "These days, Realians are clamoring for human rights, but here's a man who wants to become a machine." (regarding Ziggy) * "Do you want to know what it was like being married to a murderer?" * "Could you love something that looked like your own daughter, but wasn't?" * "Merely creating something to look like my daughter won't bring back her soul." * "You can call me Juli. I'm tired of the whole "Doctor" thing." (to Ziggy) * "I'm more worried about how MOMO would feel if she learned about this. I can't bear to see her sad." * Helmer: "You're a good mother." Juli: "Well, I'm trying." * "I envy you. I think anyone would. You've been true to your beliefs after you resigned from Vector after the Gnosis terrorism. And here I am, still doing the same thing I always have done. Not asking or thinking whether what I am doing is right or wrong." (to Shion) * "Shion, KOS-MOS isn't a weapon. It's probably strange for a scientist to say this, but I have a feeling that KOS-MOS possesses something very important. Unlike the human-based Realians, KOS-MOS is composed entirely of machines. How much real difference do you think there is between the bundles of protein that make us, and the machines that compose her? We're both a wave that make up this universe. The only difference is the number of ripples. I think if we have hearts and minds, then it's evident that she would have them as well." Trivia * Following the timeline of the series, she was a teenage mother. Sakura was born when she was only eighteen. Joachim would have been thirty-eight. Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht JuliConceptArt.png|Concept art. SOCE.png|Juli with S.O.C.E. Juli is in the bottom right. Xenosaga: The Animation JuliAnime3.png|Juli at S.O.C.E. JuliAnime2.png|Juli at S.O.C.E. JuliAnime.png|Juli asks Ziggy, "Do you want to know what it was like being married to a murderer?" Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse Mommy.gif|MOMO is rejected by her mother. JuliU1.png|Juli at the U.M.N. Control Center. JuliU2.png|Juli and Jr. JuliU3.png|Juli. JuliU4.png|Juli. JuliU5.png|Juli. JuliU6.png|"MOMO asked me to do it." JuliU7.png|Juli doing maintenance on Ziggy. JuliU8.png|"Could you love something that looked like your own daughter, but wasn't?" JuliU9.png|"So you think I should start treating MOMO like another daughter, instead of merely a copy of Sakura." JuliU10.png|Juli. JuliControl.gif|Juli in control. ZigJuli.png|Ziggy and Juli. RunToMOMO.gif|Juli and Ziggy run to MOMO. CPR1.gif|Juli giving MOMO CPR. CPR.png|Juli giving MOMO CPR. CPR2.gif|"It's all right. I won't let her die." CPR3.gif|"This time... I will save her. I swear it!" JuliPiano.png|Juli giving Sakura piano lessons in a flashback. Dimirti.jpg|A younger Juli and Dmitri Yuriev in a flashback. JuliAndMOMO.png|Juli and MOMO. JuliLooksMOMO.png|Juli and MOMO. JuliShionUMN.png|Shion speaking to Juli. Xenosaga: A Missing Year AlmaJuli.png|Juli protects Almadel from Gnosis. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra JuliAbel.png|Juli gives Abel a pen to draw with. WhatAreYouDoing.png|Juli: "Gaignun Kukai! What are you doing!?" JuliDurandal.png|Juli confronting Yuriev on the Durandal. JuliDurandal2.png|Juli confronting Yuriev on the Durandal. Alby5.png|Juli on the Durandal. 078JuliMizrahi.png|Juli. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Female characters Category:Scientists Category:Federation officials Category:U-TIC members